


Negotiations Under Fire (Where else?)

by albaparthenicevelut



Series: The Good Ship Avenger [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albaparthenicevelut/pseuds/albaparthenicevelut
Summary: Tony figures it is time to take their acquaintance to the next level. Natasha just wants to get out of this damned pirate trap alive.





	

Two weeks of slightly awkward avoidance later and Tony and Natasha once again stumbled into each other’s orbit, or more accurately, get trapped together in the engine room of what they had thought was a scuttled spacer ship, but was actually an elaborate pirate trap.

It’s not very romantic. Well, not by Tony’s standards, which are actually surprisingly high for someone who had two weeks previous asked somebody if they wanted to “fuck”.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot,” Tony said, rapidly loading energy cartridges into Natasha’s spare gun.

“Really?” Natasha asked, “You want to do this now?” She leaned out and executed a perfect headshot, dropping one of the pirates, a skinny, Asian humanoid with extensive cybernetic modifications.

“Well,” Tony said passing Natasha the newly loaded gun and catching the emptied gun that Natasha tossed at her face. She starts reloading that one, fingers flying, “what’s the old earth proverb? No time like the present? Carpe diem? Seize the moment?”

“Could you seize a different moment?” Natasha asked dryly. She hit another pirate, this one a massive blonde woman, in the leg. The woman went down with some truly impressive swearing. Natasha put an energy burst through her head. Tony filed the swear words away to use on Rogers the next time he woke her out of a sound sleep for emergency evacuation drills. The man’s enthusiasm was highly suspicious, as was his timing.

“Nope,” Tony said cheerfully, “this one is good. I like this one. Have I mentioned how sexy you look when you shoot things? You are as radiant as Diana the huntress and just as deadly.” Natasha dropped the final pirate with a smooth shot.

“Shut up.” She replied, blank-faced. She grabbed Tony by the jumper and dragged her out into the corridor, gun at the ready. Tony brought the newly loaded gun in her hands to bear.

“I’m just saying, next time we dock, we should get a drink. I’ll pay?” Tony continued serenely. She had to scramble slightly to avoid falling over from Natasha's pace and her tight grip. Ah well, dignity was immaterial at times like this. Natasha turned back and stared right at Tony. Her face was completely smooth but her eyes were ferocious. Tony met her gaze because she didn’t have the sense god granted a post.

“Damned right you will,” Natasha said finally. "You'll pay for multiple drinks. I am going to bankrupt you." 

Tony grinned. A pirate appeared in one of the doorways lining the hall. Natasha lunged forward and slammed her blaster into the pirate’s temple, knocking her out. Tony felt an honest to god flush of arousal.

"Worth it," she chirped, grinning fit to burst. Natasha threw the pirate's body back into the room and slammed the door shut again. She threw Tony a look that was drier than the surface of Mars.

“Come on,” she said, “you can’t buy me a drink if you’re dead.” Tony cackled. Nothing could dampen her good mood now.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my darling,” she replied. Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t push it,” she warned. And then they were both dashing down the corridor to catch the rest of the crew.


End file.
